Omega in Omega
by Silvershadow090
Summary: No matter how many years have gone by, or at how far science have brought us there are still things in the galaxy that are still hidden in plane sight. Jade has an unexpected landing onto Omega and tries to make the best out of it working at a bar . But what happens when her past starts catching up to her and with her new job and unique looks seems to catch the eye of Omegas queen.


For those who are following me...HELLO I actually didn't die it's just been these past few years have been either hell or nothing but school and work.

Now I haven't written anything in a long time so I am trying to get back into the swing of it all and hopefully continue my other story 'Den of Fangs' since I know I've a had a few followers that weren't to happy that I suddenly stopped. Which I apologize for during that time my computer at the time died.

Anyway I hope you like this Mass Effect story I'm writing and let me know what you all think.

Oh and before I forget the songs in this are not mine yada yada belong to blah-blah and so forth.

**Omega in Omega **

**Ch1 Anti-Gravity**

"Hey! Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, some heavy shit. I bet the Alliance is pissed that their best soldier is gone." Green eyes watched and listened as the two men below her went on about the recent happenings that was all over the extranet.

It was all over the place, even in this cesspool of a station, the great Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel and the Council races, was dead. Apparently, her ship was attacked by an unknown vessel that had the power to tear into it like butter. Jade sat back and watched as people mulled about without a care in the world that Shepard was gone, but she wasn't surprised it was Omega no one really gave a shit here unless it effected them directly.

Jade just let out a low chuckle as she continued to watch and listen, this place so very different from her home, car horns blared, gunshots echoed every five minutes, people were shouting and screaming, people rushing by, laughter, and most importantly the thumbing sounds of the local club beats. Those beasts were as part of Omega as a quarian with its suit, one without the other just didn't seem right.

Letting out a sigh lazily looking up at the rocky atmosphere with its red hue, it was relaxing in away, even it was a massive change of scenery for her. Where there was once wide blue skies with puffy white clouds, where now just a jagged ceiling top of a giant floating rock.

Her mussing was put to an end as she caught site of her boss waving franticly, _' time for work.' _Letting out a groan and a pop of her shoulder she jumped off the ledge landing with a soft thud scaring the people below, unaware of her sitting above them. "Sorry ." she chuckled as all I got was two wide-eyed nods, "Shit man how did that guy do that? That was a high drop." Silently laughing at how they thought she was a guy, even with the hood up it didn't hide her figure, giving one last look to the ceiling she ducked into the side entrance of her employment 'Anti-Gravity'

Maneuvering down the hall Jade stepped into the break room to see that she wasn't alone, "Hey guys." She drawled out she herself not too thrilled to be working. Seeing an empty seat Jade plopped down catching the bottle of water thrown to her.

"Hey JJ. Are you as thrilled to be here as much as we are?" Koe a turian that she had the pleasure of meeting the fourth week of landing on the rock spoke up who was lounging in the seat across from her. "It's a paycheck Koe I can only bitch so much." He laughed agreeing as he fell back into his seat, his blue eyes standing out in the dim light thanks to his dark skin features and yellow facial markings.

A comfortable silence filtered in the only sound was the switching of the water in her hands and the grunts Jade's favorite Krogen was making who was leaning against a door frame messing with his omni-tool. He didn't look to thrilled, "Trouble Volt?" She watched as he suddenly let out a loud curse before turning to look at her, his red eyes blazing with clear annoyance as his scared lips turned into a frown, "One of the new pyjack that was supposed to be working tonight can't make it." He paused when Koe groaned his face falling onto the table, "That means..."

"Double time for us birdie." Jade laughed seeing Koe twitch at the nickname Volt had graciously gave him. She found herself twirling a strand of hair a nervous habit she adopted over the years, she watched as the white piece seemed to glow from the light her thoughts taking her away from the current, and missing Koe's chatter.

"Hello? Earth to Jade...STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR HAIR!" Eye snapping open she almost fell over from the sudden boom of Koe's voice, "Oh fuck! Okay-okay what were you saying."

"I was saying hurry up and get those money making lips moistened up girlie we got a good crowd tonight." He got an arched eyebrow with Volt shaking his head with a smirk, "By the sounds of it apparently I'm going to be giving our customers fellatio?" She tried not to but failed, she started cracking up seeing his mandibles twitch an action he does when he is embarrassed. "I-errr." Hood falling off she felt her hair fall loose around her as her as her head hit the table, it was too much his expression was just too priceless. She was glad she wasn't the only one laughing Volt's deep laugh vibrated off the walls as well., "What scales, Varron got your tongue?" Jade was in away almost shocked, Koe didn't have a comeback. He always had a witty remark to turn a situation around in his face, but here he was with his hands covering his face.

"Shut up!"

There was a sudden pause all that was heard was the table shaking from Jade trying to hold in her laughter, "I'm going to finish setting up the stage." And with that he was gone and as soon as the door closed both of Volt and her busted out laughing for a few minutes. Wiping away the tears she smiled as a quiet calm sets in, Volt was a towering figure with black skin and piercing red eyes that just seemed to burn bright when he was angry. Much like most Krogan's he had a few facial scars the ones that stuck out were the two that made an X in the middle of his face. Till this day he refuses to tell her how he got them no matter how many times that she tried bribing him with fish.

_'Hmm, I hear there's an amazing fish restaurant at the Citadel...maybe...'_

Sipping on the water that was given to her, her thoughts quickly began to drift to tonight and started to chew on the lip of her drink, another nervous habit. Sure it was still unnerving to perform in front of a lot of people especially when the crowd are Omega residents. They were what many would call in the performing world, 'a tough crowd.' And thanks to that thought her stomach went from doing simple cart wheels to a full on mosh party. "Relax runt." Volt's rumbling voice brought Jade away from her over thinking

"Easy for you to say, you just make sure people behave or throw them out if they try to get to fresh with me or the waitresses." She grumble taking a large gulp of her water hoping it would drown whatever was going on in her stomach.

Her thoughts of drowning her stomach issues faded when Volt deep laugh pulled her away from glaring at her stomach, "Don't forget trying not to be shot, or did your forget last week?" She smirked at that, how could she not forget that day.

They had a decent crowd and everything was going fine. She had just gotten off stage and some idiot who was yelling his love for her, drunk, and wasn't too happy that that didn't return his feelings, or that she was done performing for the night. Not giving him a reply he promptly tried stumbling towards her waiving a gun in the air which had Volt and Koe quickly coming at him. Then he made a mistake, he saw them and turned fast stumbling pulling the trigger doing so, it didn't hit anyone but the bullet went right between Volts legs an inch to close to his family jewels. They guy must have been too scared to move because Volt charged him and promptly beat the ever living day lights out of him.

Till this day know one has seen him.

"I still catch myself covering them when I hear a gunshot." She choked on her water at hearing the shudder in his voice. Shaking off the laughter she watched as he pushed himself off the wall coming towards her dropping his hand on her head, "You always do fine up there runt, stop worrying don't you humans say you will get gray hair if you worry too much?" Ruffling her hair Jade had to pry his hand off to save what was left her combed hair. Pushing it away he just laughs and heads out most likely going to man the door with Koe.

"My hair is white! What does that tell you?!"

"But it's not grey!" And with that the argument died in her throat.

Grumbling at his remark trying to smooth out her hair from the damage that was done to it, 'not to self put a mirror in here.' Doing what she could to it Jade gave up the damage was done, plus her hair was always wild looking this just added to it.

The sudden base of the club music coming on told her that the club was now open, giving a glance at the time seeing that she had about an hour before she was forced on stage. Quickly downing her water she headed out of the room going into the back entry to the bar to only be almost ran down by an asari, "Sorry Jade!" she shouts as she ran into the liquor storage room before Jade could say anything. Shrugging she hopped over the bar and head to the stage to make sure that Koe set up right this time, _'Idiot almost set me on fire with the wiring he did last week...'_

Heading over there she would be lying if she wasn't surprised that the stage looked great and everything looked like it wouldn't catch fire as soon you hit the 'on' switch. God, she was happy, she did not want that incident to happen again her ass still had a burn mark from the accident along with her pride, anyone would if they ran off stage with their butt on fire. Thrilled that the stage was all set up correctly, she took a moment to look around since all she usually saw when she came into work were a blur of faces, since she was just a bartender at the time. Which she still did occasionally when she's not performing.

This place wasn't Afterlife even with the remodeling they had done in the last month, but it was still nice. Apparently, this place looked like a dump before Cid put in a major upgrade Koe had told her, now if only he fixed up the back room. That thought brought her back to an old memory, she had to go back there when the power went out and, she was actually scared that something was going to grab her, it literally looked like one of those horror movie settings. Shaking off the sudden spine tingle of thinking of that day Jade began to wonder around making sure everything was ready. The place was half the size of Afterlife with only two levels, of course we had the main bar along with the dance floor, and the stage on the first floor. The second floor were just booths and some private viewing areas of the stage. No matter what Cid said she called it the sex lounge, the amount of times she had caught people in her short time working here in 'interesting' positions just strengthened the argument on it.

"Jade you ready for tonight?" And here came Cid coming her way, giving him a smile when he stopped next her but she continued to watch the crowd coming in. It was cruel to do, but she wanted to see how many people she was going to be dealing with.

Cid he was a sweet man despite his trade mark scowl, he was one of the few club owners on Omega, if not the only one that cared about his employees wellbeing, or so Jade was told, this being her first club she's worked at before. Despite his scowling disposition, she came to understand why many felt nervous of the guy. For a man in his early fifties he was in great shape always wearing blue jeans and a white shirt going together with his combat boots. His shirt showed of the scars that he had in his arm, and from what he told her were from when he was a soldier in the Alliance. That and the man's love for shotguns. He loved his shotguns, and apparently he never misses a shot.

Looking back at the stage she rubbed her neck feeling the tension start to build, "As ready as I'm going to be tonight." Hoping he didn't hear the slight quiver that slipped out.

He must of heard the quiver because he gave her a soft smile, "I'm going to need to hire a larger staff now that you have started performing." He grumbled looking away from her to watch the crowd starting to form, and at his frantic staff running around to fill the drink orders. Raising an eyebrow at him as he starts tugging on his graying black hair, "I'm so sorry Cid, It pains me to see you so tense knowing that I am the cause of it all." She teases with mock sympathy even going as far to bow her head a bit for added affect.

"You my dear, can go get blasted out of an air duct."

"But who would perform tonight? Koe? Because we both know he has such a 'lovely' singing voice."

"..."

"..."

The pause between was almost defining even with the crowd mulling around them, but that didn't last long before the both us lost it, Jade was laughing so hard she had to put a hand on Cid's shoulder to support herself. Everyone here has heard Koe try to sing a few weeks ago and many of them have tried everything to forget that terrible night. Getting looks from the crowd she was able to collect herself brushing some tears away, Cid quickly followed. "Looks like you're up lady." Looking to where he was she groaned seeing the D.J waving at her to come up. The happy moment gone, incoming belly dropping.

"Come on this is you're, what? Fourth time already?" His question was answered with her just giving him a deadpanned look, "Yes. Fourth time, now if it was my twentieth time, then yes, this would be very different." The response was answered with a shrug.

"Hey you would be use to it by now if I had known you had that voice a month ago." He paused scratching the stubble on his chin, "That reminds me I never thanked him for letting me know about that." She cringed at that remembering that she also had to get Koe back for that, mainly for sneaking into her home to find that information out that is...

A sigh escaped her lips as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Yes, but I got paid more to do this, and I really wanted to move out of that dump of apartment that I had." she grumbled looking back at the stage, it was true, that was the only reason she had taken the job was because of her last apartment it was trashy, but hey, it was all she could get with a last minute very unplanned landing on Omega. Weight on her shoulder brought her back to see Cid's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, "It worked out for you, and Jade you have an amazing voice that people love." She blushed even after so many years she still never knew how to react to people praising her it had always made her feel awkward. "And me to exploit for credits." And with that the moment was ruined and all Cid could do was grin at her clearly enjoying the annoyed look she was giving him.

Brushing his hand off me Jade mumbled a quick, "Bastard."

Feeling eyes on her, Jade looks away to see a few people just staring at them, which was unsurprising since they were kind of making a scene. Giving a smile and a wave she quickly followed Cid to the stage seeing that the spot light was set in the middle now. "Time to shine hun."

"Joy..." If one looked carefully you could see the 'excitement' that she had.

Getting one last pat on her shoulder she watched as he went on stage to get ready to present her to the crowd, "Okay deep breathes." And here she was trying to remember the lyrics of her song and praying not to look awkward performing on stage. Her breath hitched when the lights suddenly went out and Cid stepped in into the stop light_, 'To whatever all might being that may be out there...please have Omega loose power at this moment.' _A pause,_ 'And that my ass doesn't catch on fire again. You know what? I'll take the later one if more so that the first.'_

"Alright settle down!"

Cid shouted getting everyone's attention, "Now that you are listening let me introduce the reason why most of you are here. Mainly the ladies." Laughter filled the area while cat calls echoed from the women, many of them being asari.

"Okay now welcome to the stage for her fourth show...JADE!" Cid's brown eyes took in the cheering crowd many of them calling out to Jade, smirking he stepped off the stage heading towards the bar to help his waitresses catch up on the drinks.

The spot light hit the stage again and the clubs light started moving around and suddenly as they came on, they stopped. "Well - well looks like we have a decent crowd here tonight." A smooth husky voice echoed through the club the response was immediate the crowd started going wild. The response got a chuckle making many of the patrons shiver from the vibration it set off. Everyone one watched as the curtains gave away to a slim figure making her way to the center of the stage lean legs walked gracefully forward her white skin tight jeans made her dark green tank top stand out in the light. A pink tongue poked out of smirking lips moistening them, "Hmm I don't know if I liked the response I got..." A pout followed making white stands of hair fall into her face hiding her laughing emerald hues , the response was ten times the amount than earlier making the people walking by the club stop and look, some even coming in to investigate the sudden noise.

"Well-well that's better, now I was going to sing some slow songs, but I see that we have bloodpack in the house tonight and I'm pretty sure that you guys want something more...wilder..." Roars and screeches were heard as the room vibrated from the bloodpacks response. "I thought so, I think I got just the song to start out with." And the crowd got an eyeful of a wicked grin as the band behind her bass kicked in.

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal._

_Go!_

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

The crowd was eating it up, the dance floor was moving in sync and Jade was having a blast loving how the crowd was screaming and hollering at her, nervousness gone she began to dance. The bloodpack were the ones who seemed to like the song the most, there rowdiness causing Volt and Koe to keep a closer eye on them.  
_  
I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice_

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Jade stepped back gasping for air as her ears vibrated with applause and cheers from the crowd, the Krogen's were still yelling for more. "Alright guys for those of you who are new here, I sing once and if I'm a really good mood twice in a row. If not I go take a break while the D.J here works his magic and I come on later tonight. And since that song took a bit out of me..." She paused grinning as the crowd seemed to lean in to her, "I'm taking a break." She laughed at the boo's, "Oh hush I helped the D.J put the music together and It won't be too long, you guys aren't the only ones who get to drink." Laughter filtered through the club as they watched Jade leave the stage.

"Alright JJ!" Koe's voice carried over the crowd moving his way to meet Jade who just , "You were amazing, I mean you got the whole club jumping and bloodpack is still in a buzz about it!" Jade just smiled moving behind the bar to make a drink, "I mean it's almost magical watching you."

Raising an eyebrow Jade finished both there drinks, "how so?" Sliding his drink to him she leaned forward taking a sip, "Well let's see, you are a shy person most the time, but when you get on stage you turn into this seductive er-creature." He paused tapping his chin, "yeah that's the best way I can think of it." She smiled trying to hide the slight blush she felt coming up from the compliment, "Hey I think you got some fans trying to get your attention." Koe pointed out gesturing over at a table of asari looking over at her. Tilting her head she smiled and gave them a wave and blushed even more when they all blew her a kiss. Coughing into her hand she looked back to Koe who was just wiggling his what she guess was his eyebrow at her.

"You should go over and say hi."

"I'm good." Shaking her head and taking another sip at his jaw dropped expression.

"But why not?! Look at them!" His sudden movement surprised her as he grabbed her chin making her look back to the group of young asari. "Look at them! I'm pretty sure you can go home with all of them if you asked nicely." Swatting his and away she turned back around trying to scowl to hide the blush from what he said. Ignoring Koe as he continued to make comments about how she should hook up with the girls over there Jade turned back to her drink sloshing the liquid amber around in her glass.

"Go away!" A sudden shout made Jade look behind her a long with Koe he was no standing up and heading towards the table that had the group of asari sitting at. Two men were hovering over them giving them some very unwanted attention. "Come on girls come have some fun with us." One leered grabbing one of girls breasts causing the girl to scream trying to move away. Koe had made it to the table grabbing the offending guy and threw him back, "Knock that shit off human and get lost before you leave in a body bag." He growled, it was one thing that everyone knew about a Koe you do not disrespect woman in front of him.

Jade caught movement to her right, but before she could say anything Koe got hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun from the second guy. "Now that he's gone..." Brushing his hands on his shirt he walked back up to the group of girls, "I'm going to make you beg for me." He purred the girl he was holding cried out, "Now le-ACK!" A loud scream and a sudden thud of a body hitting a table made the club halt. All eyes turned to Jade as she held the guy by the throat with one hand the other had pulled his pistol and had it trained on his buddy.

Green eye burned into his fearful brown ones, "Now...I'm a pretty laid back person, not much gets under my skin but, do you know what pisses me off?" She got was a small shake of the head making her lean in close making him see the rage in her eyes, "Is sick bastards like you that force themselves onto girls." He choked as she squeezed tighter he began thrashing about trying to get her hand off of his throat. Glancing back Jade saw Volt and Cid making their way over to them, but she also caught the other guy about to pull the trigger, _'Idiot.'_ Looking back at the man in her hand she pulled the trigger taking out the others knee cap.

His scream made everyone in the club flinch, seeing him drop Jade flung the guy she was holding to the ground next to his crying buddy. Eyes hardening she pointed to the exit, "Get the fuck out before I take your knee out as well." Shaking, the guy grabbed hold of his whimpering partner who was roughly grabbed by Volt and Cid.

"What happened." A woozy Koe spoke up pulling himself into a sitting position.

Helping him up Jade patted him on the shoulder while looking to see the damage on the back of his head, "A guy decided to give you a love tap on the back of your head." She said giving a poke to the small bump forming on his head, her response was a small hiss, "Ow-ow...that hurts..." Smiling at his complaint she gave him another pat, "Go ask one of the girls to look you over, I'm going to check on the customers those two scared." Grumbling at her Jade watched as he walked off towards the back room one of the waitresses following him with a bag of ice.

Sighing Jade walked over to the table of scared asari, "Are you all alright?"

"Thank you so much! We all just kinda froze...we're not from Omega we are visiting and none of us have dealt with something like that..." Clicking her tongue Jade smiled at them which seemed to work as they all smiled back at her, "It's alright, that stuff can be scary, but next time someone comes up to you and does that don't be afraid to blast them into a wall." They giggled and Jade tried some small talk to calm them down, which worked because now they were all chatting away at her. The braver ones asking if she was single.

"Umm Jade?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to those guys?"

Smiling at her Jade gave her hand a small squeeze unknowingly earning the girl jealous glares from the others at the table, but also from the groups that were close by that saw. "Don't worry they won't be bugging anyone ever again." Unknown to the girls Jade had caught sight of a few bloodpack members leaving the club quickly following Volt and Cid with the two idiots. In no way was Anti-Gravity in bloodpack territory, but if they like something and someone threatens that. Your pretty much dead.

"Well I'm glad you are safe and feeling better, but I have to get back to work. Hope to see you ladies again." Giggling and giving a few more praises they let Jade know that they were going to be on Omega for another week.

"How are they?" Finishing her forgotten drink Jade looked over to see Samira an older asari cleaning some glasses. "Fine now, but they were shook up." Her response was a soft chuckle, "Not surprising they were very young maidens. Probably not even seventy or had any defensive training yet." Looking from Samira then back to the 'young asari' then back to Samira, "Uh-how can you tell?" confused at how someone could tell just by looking. Laughing at the clearly confused expression Jade had she set her rag down and gave Jade a pointed look, "Look at them, they just scream 'I'm not even a hundred yet.'" Looking back at the group this time Jade looked more closely, _'How the hell...maybe...'_

"It's the color blue their skin is, isn't?" Green locked with blue, "Ow!"

Smacking her with her rag and taking Jade's empty class she began to walk away, "No it's not that and trust me. They are young and you should get back on stage."

"Yeah-yeah." Giving a short wave she made her way back to the stage.

Seeing Jade heading towards the stage the D.J lowered the music, "Get ready people Jade is back!" Cheers echoed out causing Jade to blush, but a smack to the ass made her stumble. Collecting herself she looked back to see innocent expressions looking back at her, grumbling while rubbing her ass she made it to the stage. "Alright I'm back sorry for the trouble earlier, but as you all saw, it was taken care of." Smirking over at the Bloodpack, "In more ways than one." Laughter followed mixed in the cheering from Bloodpack.

"Alright, let the show begin!"

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

The music died all that could be heard was the sudden roar of the crowd cheering for her as Jade left the stage after giving a deep bow and a wave. Walking behind the curtains and into the back room muting most of the sound behind her, grabbing a drink she took a seat lounging back into chair. If anyone would have told her a few months back that she would be on Omega singing live in a club she would most likely laugh herself into tears.

"Another amazing show hun." Jade scoffed running a hand through her hair, "You mean another money making night." Cid shrugged taking a seat next to her. "That to." He paused seeing Jade start rubbing her neck.

"You've been looking tired as of late. You've been sleeping okay?"

Leaning back she hummed, "Just not sleeping well lately." Cid gave her a calculated look, for the past week he had noticed that she was looking more and more exhausted each day she came into work. But that was something he admired about the girl, that no matter how she was feeling she didn't let it affect her work. But he wondered how long she could keep it up.

"Will you be able to work tomorrow night's crowd?" Head tilted in slight confusion at where that question suddenly came from, "Of course, we have a big crowd tomorrow right?" Seeing that she was not backing down or saw the reasoning for his question he sighed, "Alright hun go home and get some rest." Patting her on the shoulder he got up to make his rounds. Watching him go she let out a long winded sigh, 'If it was only just sleeping issues...' Checking to see of Koe was doing alright she stepped into the little room performers waited in before they went on stage. Seeing that he was passed out on one of the couches she gave him a small pat on the head and headed towards the entrance were Volt was at.

"Been busy since Koe left?" He chuckled at her, "Not since you blew out that humans knee. You made my job easier tonight."

She snorted, "Fucker deserved it, but sorry for taking away your fun."

"Why are you sorry that was the funniest damn thing I've seen in awhile." He paused giving a her an appraising look, "Going home?" She nodded pulling her hood up hiding her white hair so she wouldn't stick out.

"Be careful there is a varren problem, Bloodpack lost one of their packs and they haven't been taken care of yet." Thanking him she bid him a goodnight and left.

"Dammit god fucking DAMMIT!" A man wheezed stumbling over his steps trying to make it to a clinic. He was currently trying to stop the bleeding from his bullet wounds, "Just wanted to have a good time, but NO! Stupid bitch had to ruin it and now...now Colin is dead thanks to those fucking Bloodpack vermin." He wheezed hacking up some blood, 'If she didn't blow his fucking knee out...I'll get her...' He had to take the lower level to get away from them and now he was stumbling in a narrow lighted tunnels.

The sudden clatter of something falling made him turn around sharply instantly thinking he was caught. "Hello?" Nothing.

"Just my nerves...almost out of here." A couple of minutes went by and he began to limp faster creaks now sound like footsteps were becoming more frequent. Seeing the exit he was practically running now as much as he could. Only a few inches away from the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Heavy panting echoed around him, but it wasn't his own ragged breath. Fear, no. Terror shook every bone in his body. A sudden thud above him made him slowly look up, he didn't have a chance to scream before he felt fangs sinking into his throat and burning red eyes were the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Okay how was that?

Like I said earlier it has been awhile since I've really written anything so there is most likely going to be bugs to work out. But let me know if you like it I always enjoy reading reviews.

I'll try to get chapter two up as quick as I can but got a new job and since the holidays are coming up that means more hours of work.


End file.
